


Oboe you can't fail!

by OrlesianTruffles



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Puns, Band Geek Jokes, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Friend Suggestions, Inquisition is the High School band, No one looks cute playing the Oboe, Oboes are cool, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrlesianTruffles/pseuds/OrlesianTruffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oboe she didn't! Reed it if you want to! <br/>Sometimes ideas come to us after late night conversations with friends, this is the result of one of those ideas. </p>
<p>At a prestigious private school, Skyhold Academy, Fiona Lavellan is struggling to get through her final year of high school. The Evanuris, an elite group of students who make up the Student Council, rule the school. The students within the music program, calling themselves the Inquisition, are a tight knit group of talented students. When Fiona Lavellan finds out she's facing a suspension from the music program if she doesn't get her grades up quickly, she's forced to find a tutor or she'll lose the very thing she loves the most. Can she get her grades up, as she navigates through high school drama?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oboe you can't fail!

**Author's Note:**

> After a three month long writers block and personal issues, this story, this idea, hit me out of no where. A friend had given me this idea several months ago and it's finally come to life. I hope you enjoy this weirdness.

It took several moments for the grade written in bold red ink to finally settle in her brain. “Damnit. Another F? I’m so dead. I thought for sure I did okay on this test…” Fiona Lavellan sighed shoving the harshly graded test into her folder. At least her last class for the day was music, the one thing she waited for every day, and in her opinion, probably her biggest reason for even getting out of bed. Rushing down the hall, her scowl turned into a small smile as she left the history building. The fresh air was wonderful and desperately needed after realizing she was probably going to flunk history. And languages. And probably art. No she knew she was failing art. Music made sense, the melodies, the rhythm, the orchestra as a united being, coming together in such harmony, it was simply magical to her. 

Fiona’s smile grew into a full on grin as the arts building came into view. The large, ivy covered, brick building stood at the very edge of campus. It full of windows, flooding the classrooms with light and adding to the serene atmosphere. The arts building held the classrooms for drama, dance, photography, creative writing, all art classes, and of course Fiona’s personal favorite, music and band. She gripped the handle to one of the glass doors to enter the arts building when an arm reached out, shoving her to the side. 

“Watch where you’re going nerd.” A feminine voice sneered at her as Fiona felt several people push by her. Her bad day was quickly becoming even worse. 

“Andruil, don’t be cruel.” She heard another, much calmer feminine voice say. Andruil laughed, flicking at Fiona’s ear. 

“Well, Mythal, if she just stayed out of our way I wouldn’t have to be cruel.” Fiona sighed, of all the days, she just had to run into them. A group of students that called themselves the Evanuris. Together they made up the student council, and for all purposes, ruled the entire school. Raising an eyebrow Fiona stood her ground, this was not the day to mess with her. 

“I wasn’t aware I needed to kneel before you Andruil.” Fiona growled, attempting to weave in between the group, trying to force her way inside. Again she was stopped by Andruil, the girl getting in her way, standing right in her personal space. Of course she was slightly taller than Fiona, with perfectly tanned skin, and bright red hair that shone in the light as though she was formed by the sun itself. Her hair fell in perfect curls, gently framing her perfect face, it made her somehow more annoying to Fiona. Most of the student council were known for their stuck up attitudes, Andruil however was the worst of them. She was also the captain of the volleyball and archery team, and enjoyed tormenting anyone who crossed her path. The redhead grasped Fiona by her messy blonde ponytail and pulled her forward. Lavellen hissed in pain, stumbling forward. 

“What was that you little bitch? I will make you regret those words.” Fiona’s pulse began to race when the last thing she expected to happen began to unfold before her. 

“Andruil. Stop this parade of stupidity at once.” A deep voice seemed to rumble and flow around them, as if a beautiful melody had begun to play. It was as though everything else in the world melted away and there was only Fiona, the girl about to pummel her into next week, and that voice, that beautiful, mellow, voice. 

“Shut up Wolf. You saw what she did. She needs to be punished.” Andruil spat, her grip on Fiona’s hair growing more intense.

“Does she? Andruil, look at her, she’s barely worth the effort. Leave her be. We are going to be late as it is. This is meaningless.” Fiona took a deep breath as she gathered her strength, trying to look up and find the owner of that beautiful song that grasped her attention. Standing behind Andruil, even taller than the brutish girl, Fen’Harel stood. Strong and broad shouldered, pale yet freckled skin, and beautiful dark auburn hair pulled back and styled in long dreads, the sides of his head shaved down. He was absolutely beautiful. Fiona had heard of him of course, but had never seen him this close before, it took her breath away. Andruil let go of her hair and pushed Fiona back so that she stumbled back and landed on her bottom in a heap on the ground. 

“Fine. You’re probably right Wolf. This little weakling isn’t worth my time.” Andruil brushed her hair back over her shoulder as she walked past the girl on the ground, already forgetting the incident. Fen’Harel’s eyes flicked down to meet Fiona’s, and oh, if she thought she was hooked before, it was made even worse when those stormy blue-grey eyes locked with hers. Trying to swallow, Fiona reached a hand up, hoping for some help getting up off the ground. Fen’Harel glanced to her hand, and then back to her eyes. 

“Did I say that I would help you?” He said flatly before turning to catch up with the rest of his group. Fiona growled and pushed herself up off the ground. She grumbled as she dusted herself off, and gathered her things which had been scattered around her. The bell called out signaling the beginning of her next class. 

“Damnit! That stupid drama made me late!” Fiona scurried, all but throwing herself in the room where the instruments were kept. Grabbing the case for her oboe, her fingers shook as she began assembling the instrument. Sure, it was a strange instrument to take up, perhaps even outright random, however the moment she heard its song, she knew she had to learn it. Finally everything was in place and she calmed herself before entering the large band room where everyone else was already seated and tuning their instruments. Before she was even able to take a seat however, her instructor waved her over to her small office. 

“Miss Lavellan, we need to speak.” Miss Halewell had a serious expression which did nothing to calm Fiona’s nerves. Quietly she moved forward and closed the door. Through the window she could see several of her friends turning to look at her, curious expressions on their faces. 

“Fiona, you know that I adore you, and that you are an important part of this classroom, however your grades have been brought to my attention.” Fiona ducked her head in shame and bit at her bottom lip. 

“Yeah…I know I’m not doing so great right now. This semester has been harder than usual. I swear though! It’s getting better!” Her instructor crossed her arms and rose an eyebrow at her, she could see right through the lie. 

“Fiona. I’m sorry but, if your grades stay as they are, I’m going to have to suspend you from band.” Fiona let out a strangled gasp. She couldn’t believe it had gotten to this point.

“You-you can do that??” 

“I can, and I will. I do not want to, but my hands are tied. Raise your grades or you’re suspended from the music program.” Fiona felt as though her entire universe was collapsing. Without music, she had nothing. Her favorite part of the day, her passion, her friends, everything important to her was within the room right outside this tiny office door. Not to mention, with high school nearly over, universities were paying even more attention to the students. This was such a big mess. 

“Oh, and that also means you’ll be suspended from all competitions.” 

“What?! But the competition next month---the solo! Miss Halewell, you know I’ve worked so hard for that! That solo--” 

“Will be performed by someone else. Fiona, I’m serious. You need to work on this. Now go, get ready for class.” Fiona’s hands shook, nearly dropping her oboe, she nodded and then turned to take her seat. Staring in front of her, everything felt numb. What was she going to do? A hand on her shoulder pulled her back into reality. Quickly glancing up her teacher stood beside her as she made her way to the front of the room. Miss Halewell handed her an index card with a time and location written on it. 

“I found a tutor for you. Meet them in the library on Saturday at 10 am. You can do this. We’re all counting on you.” She smiled and then took her place in front of all the students ready to continue class. With a deep breath Fiona nodded and placed the reed of her oboe to her lips. She could do this. Get her grades up, win the competition, save the day. No pressure.


End file.
